FLOW
center|650px Biografia FLOW es una banda de J-Rock formada por dos cantantes, un baterista, un bajista y un guitarrista. La base del grupo fue creada en 1993 cuando los hermanos Asakawa (Kōshi y Takeshi) comenzaron a tocar juntos. Fue así como varios años después formaron FLOW en 1998, donde luego se uniría Keigo Hayashi (vocalista), Yasutarou Gotou (bajista) e Hiroshi Iwasaki (baterista) Los dos hermanos, Kohshi y Take comenzaron con las actividades musicales en 1993, cuando aún eran estudiantes. El gran ídolo de Kohshi es hide (ex X-Japan). No mucho después comenzaron su propio grupo de covers de X-Japan, llamado WYBURN. Un chico de su vecindario que era un gran fan de Yoshiki se unió como baterista. Kohshi ocupó la posición de Hide y Take ocupó la posición de Pata. Con el fin de X-Japan, el grupo cambió de ser un grupo de covers de X-Japan a ser un grupo de covers de hide, y cambiaron su nombre a Pinking. Cerca de esa fecha escribieron canciones propias, y los hermanos lograron pasar de ser un grupo de cover a ser un grupo independiente. Lanzaron su primer demo-tape, y después de eso quisieron cambiar su estilo. Pensaron en crear un grupo con dos vocalista y leves influencias de hip-hop. Luego de algunas conversaciones crearon el grupo Flow en 1998 y Kohshi se convirtió en el segundo vocalista. Encontraron algunos otros integrantes para el grupo, y Keigo tomó la posición del vocalista principal. Iwasaki se convirtió en el baterista y Got's se convirtió en el bajista. La formación nunca ha cambiado desde esa fecha. El 15 de enero de 2003 lanzaron un nuevo single, "Okoru Kotoba". Salieron 270000 copias, y permaneció siete semanas en el primer lugar de los ranking oricon indies. Luego salieron más singles, y un best-of llamado "Splash", y en julio de 2003 tuvieron su primer lanzamiento como grupo major, el single "Blaster". Luego de su siguiente lanzamiento, "Dream Express" comenzaron su primera gira en Japón en octubre y terminaron el 30 de noviembre. El primer single del álbum "Game", que también se convirtió en el cuarto opening para la popular serie Naruto. "Go!!", apareció en abril y alcanzó el 6º lugar en los rankings japoneses. Después del lanzamiento de "Game" el grupo tuvo otra gira en Japón, que se llamó Flow Summer Live Tour ~Touzananboku Natsu no jin~. El 23 de octubre de 2001, la banda lanza de manera independiente su primer maxi-single llamado Flow #0. Posteriormente en el 2002, el grupo lanzó dos mini-álbumes en el mismo año, Sunshine 60 (31 de agosto) y Like a Rolling Snow (27 de noviembre) El 15 de enero de 2003, el grupo lanzo el sencillo Okuru Kotoba(贈る言葉) el cual se mantendría en la tabla de indie de Oricon durante siete semanas consecutivas , alcanzando el puesto número 6 en la lista de singles en general.El 21 de Mayo de ese año , sacan su primer álbum de gran escala "SPLASH!!!" , obteniendo el puesto #2 del Álbum Chart de Oricon. En julio de 2003 , FLOW lanza el single "Blaster" bajo la firma de Ki/oon Records. En abril de 2004, lanzaron el single "GO!!!", que se mantuvo en el puesto #6 del Single Chart Oricon. En mayo de 2004, FLOW publica "GAME", su primer álbum bajo un sello discográfico con el cual lograron ubicarse en el puesto #4 del Álbum Chart de Oricon.Luego de una serie de singles, en julio de 2005 la banda lanzó su tercer álbum, "Golden Coast".Desde el lanzamiento de Golden Coast , la banda logro que varios de sus singles fuesen los temas de apertura de distintas series de anime, como por ejemplo Go!!! y Re:member en Naruto, Colors en Code Geass y Days en Eureka Seven, siendo este último el tema de apertura de los videojuegos de PlayStation 2 basados en la misma serie. FLOW tocó por primera vez fuera del continente asiático el 2 de Septiembre de 2006 en el Anime Fest que se celebró en Dallas, Estados Unidos.Durante ese mismo año la canción Answer fue el tema de apertura de la versión en imagen real del anime Tantei Gakuen Q. Durante el 2008 estuvieron con la banda de hip hop japonesa HOME MADE Kazoku durante el Night Parade. En febrero de ese mismo año, lanzaron un nuevo single titulado "Arigatou", seguido de Word of the voice (OP 1 del anime Trinity Soul) en Junio.También publicaron World End (OP 2 del anime Code Geass R2). En 2009 un nuevo single sería un tema de apertura de anime , "Sign" (OP 6 del anime Naruto Shippuden).Ese mismo año la banda lanzó un álbum recopilatorio el 4 de noviembre de 2009 llamado "Coupling Collection" Además , su single "Calling", fue el ED 1 del anime Heroman. FLOW regresa a Estados Unidos el 20 de mayo de 2011 para presentarse en el Anime Central , en Illinois , más tarde lo haría en el FanimeCon en San Jose , California el 28 de mayo de 2010 y en Mayo de 2011. FLOW en el año 2013 hizo la canción "Hero" y remasterizo la canción "Cha-La Head Cha-la" para la película "Dragon Ball Z La Batalla de los Dioses", también lanzo el single "Tokonatsu Endless" que fue utilizada como ED del programa Uchikuru! Integrantes * Keigo Hayashi : Vocalista * Koushi Asakawa : Vocalista * Takeshi Asakawa "TAKE" : Guitarrista * Hiroshi Iwasaki : Baterista * Kotarou Gotou "GOT'S" : Bajista Discografia Albums * 21.05.2003 SPLASH!!! 〜Harukanaru Jishu Seisaku BEST〜 * 26.05.2004 GAME * 20.07.2005 Golden Coast * 19.03.2008 Isle * 28.01.2009 #5 * 16.06.2010 MICROCOSM * 12.02.2012 BLACK & WHITE * 27.03.2012 FLOW THE MAX!!! * 26.03.2014 26 a Go Go!!! * 03.02.2016 #10 Best Albums * 20.12.2006 FLOW THE BEST 〜Single Collection〜 * 04.11.2009 Coupling Collection * 13.04.2011 FLOW ANIME BEST * 25.02.2015 FLOW ANIME BEST Kiwaki EP * 23.10.2001 FLOW #0 * 31.08.2002 Sunshine 60 * 27.11.2002 Like a Rolling Snow * 22.07.2009 Nuts Bang!!! * 28.06.2017 Fighting Dreamers Singles * 02.07.2003 Blaster * 18.09.2003 Dream Express * 18.02.2004 Ryuusei / Sharirara * 28.04.2004 GO!!! * 03.11.2004 Life is beautiful * 27.04.2005 Rookie / STAY GOLD * 01.06.2005 DAYS * 03.08.2005 Garden 〜Summer Edit〜 * 31.05.2006 Re:member * 13.09.2006 Around the world / KANDATA * 08.11.2006 COLORS * 01.08.2007 Answer * 28.11.2007 Fuyu no Amaoto / NIGHT PARADE ft. HOME MADE Kazoku * 20.02.2008 Arigatou * 04.06.2008 WORD OF THE VOICE * 13.08.2008 WORLD END * 10.12.2008 SNOW FLAKE 〜Kioku no Koshitsu〜 / PULSE * 13.01.2010 Sign * 12.05.2010 Calling * 24.11.2010 Tabidachi Graffiti * 09.03.2011 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou * 31.08.2011 Hey!!! * 22.02.2012 Rock Climbers * 05.09.2012 Brave Blue * 20.03.2013 Hero 〜Kibou no Uta〜 / CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA * 04.09.2013 Tokonatsu Endless * 26.02.2014 Ai Ai Ai ni Utarete Bye Bye Bye * 26.11.2014 7-seven- ft. Granrodeo * 12.08.2015 Niji no Sora * 20.01.2016 Steppin' out * 24.08.2016 Kaze no Uta / BURN * 08.02.2017 INNOSENCE Singles Independientes * 15.01.2003 Okuru Kotoba * 30.04 2003 Merosu Singe Digital * 21.03.2015 Hikari Oikakete DVD * 01.12.2004 THE PLAY OFF 〜GAME 1〜 * 21.03.2007 FLOW Countdown Live 2006-2007 "Kizuna Factory: Differ Toshiake" * 03.09.2008 FLOW THE VIDEO * 24.12.2008 FLOW LIVE TOUR 2007-2008 'Isle' Final at Nippon Budokan * 21.09.2011 FLOW FIRST ZEPP TOUR 2011 "ON THE LINE" * 06.02.2013 FLOW VIDEO THE MAX!!! * 18.12.2013 FLOW LIVE TOUR 2013 "Tour The Max!!!!" -Grand Final- at Maihama Amphitheater * 15.03.2017 FLOW THE LIVE 2016 Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Youtube * Youtube Vevo * iTunes * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * LINE Galeria FLOW.jpg Flow0.jpg FlowW.jpg|WORLD TOUR 2015 Kiwaki Videografia thumb|left|300px|Abril (2004) thumb|right|300px|Junio (2005) thumb|left|300px|Mayo (2006) thumb|right|300px|Noviembre (2006) thumb|left|300px|Enero (2010) thumb|right|300px|Marzo (2013) thumb|left|300px|Noviembre (2014) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1998 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Sony Music Records